Rhinestone Eyes
by Viola Cain
Summary: It's been four years since Mikan left the academy & her friends have begun to rebel against the school. Drastic measures must be taken; blood will be spilt. What'll happen when a new student joins the class? All hell's about to break loose. ."Mikan?"RxR


Hello everyone, if your reading this I'd just like to say thank you! This is my first story so please don't hesitate to give feed-back. Any criticisms i'll try to take on whole-heartedly. But no flames please. ^_^

There will be spoilers from recent chapters, if your not up to date, I have basically took my own take on the raws of 136, and continued on my own darker version. If in the near future anything i have said, or write about turns out to be what really happens, it's just cause I'm a genius (Though I'm rarely right as i go _out_ there with my speculations.)

There is no bloody, what not, scences in this chapter, but if I continue the story all the way, i do plan there probably will be some. Though maybe not too many, i haven't planned it all that far yet. I will warn if _I _think any are particularly bad. Apart from that, there is no adult scenes, k? Though may be more suitable for 14/15's than 12/13. But then i don't believe fully in that, when i was that age i didn't mind bad scenes with a little tragedy and bloodshed, though i know everybody's different. my mom hates the _Bond_ movies for violence for example, (can't imagine her watching on of my scary movies)  
Anyway, who knows what I'm gonna write. Just hope those of you who continue like it. I write purely for my own enjoyment.

There is info on the ESP, but it's not very detailed, so I may have elaborated it allot in this chapter. If some things turn out that i have written turn out to be desperately wrong, please don't shot me. *Hold up hands*  
It takes place one year after Mikan escaped the academy. The manga gave me a perfect excuse for her not taking Natsume and I took it. The next chapter will also skip 4 years, and will stay there. This is just a simple prologue.

Okay, enough of my blabbering, Enjoy and Review!

And a spacial thank you to Blissful Winter for my first ever review! Thanks!

-Viola Cain

OH! and the disclaimer;

Viola: I owned Gakuen Alice once, but I think that was a dream. *Pinches self* Nope, am not Higuchi-sensei. (Damn) But then in another demension maybe... Also how do you know any of this is real? I cou-

Natsume: Shut up Doggy-Ears. "Viola Cain do not own Gakuen Alice and never will." Thank god.

Viola: What he says.. sorry. *Runs off.* ='[

Mikan: Natsume no Baka! You made her cry... your gonna pay.

Natsume: Uh, Oh.

* * *

Prologue;

The room was obscured by black eery shadows, that clung to the walls like a blanket.

Though it was light outside, little light entered the room.

It would take you a few moments of scanning around before you realized it was _not_ empty. Through the twilight glow, a small boyish silhouette could _barely_ be seen behind the office desk.

But it was there.  
Watching. Waiting.

At first glance he looked like just any other little boy would. Small and unimportant. Behind his father's desk maybe. Too inexperienced in his years to be of anything of value it would seem.  
Looks could be deceiving.

This "small" person was older than many would even live to be.  
No one could truly tell you his age, and you wouldn't dare ask. He was that powerful, scary when wanted.  
Not even his most loyal subjects had any idea.

He had a rare and amazing thing called an alice. Through this, his age had been split, and split again each coming year. In this process he'd make copies of himself, exact replicas, living and breathing, doing his biding, weither they wanting to or not.  
Losing half his years every time. It was almost like immortality.  
He had become stronger and stonger, his copies doing his will, all over the globe.

But that was when he was at his prime. _T__hen. _When_ e_verything was in his control, at his finger tips.  
He was still immensely powerful, but it was slipping little by little.

You see, he had lost his alice.

It was in the "incident", thirteen years ago. When his most "favorite" subject attacked him, and his appearance was changed from someone of their late twenties, to this little figure. He not _only_ lost his ability to split his age like he had back then, making copies of himself in the process, but also his ability to _age _completely_. _To change from this hideous form.  
A form that of a _child_.

He may be an Elementary Principal, but he _hated_ children.  
Only good children, were ones you could use to achieve your goals.

The one handy thing about them though was, if you got to them when they were at their weak age. Young and venerable. They could prove priceless.  
Espeicially when they were alices.  
You see there were so many kinds of alices in the world, a few select individuals had one inside themselves, maybe even more. (But that was rare) Some found them early, some later, some never found them at all.  
The ones that did were all at this school, and ones like it.  
However, this was the main one.

Some of the students here, were the most dangerous children in the world.  
Even the most dangerous _people._

Elementary School, going Middle School, were the best times to catch and use them.  
Hense why him, the dreaded, feared ESP and not one of his clones, was working here _personally_.

If you got them then, wraped your fingures around their little trouts, bent them to you your will; You could make fine weapons out of them in the future.  
Make them so damaged and broken, then build them up into your liking.

Blackmailing used to be his main way to get them to cooperate, threghten them about their loved ones, be it friends or family.  
He had learned though, that that was too easy on them.

If they could some day manage to make little of the threat, protect their familllies, they'd run.  
He'd always get them back eventually, but it was a hassel.  
Some of his most prized students, had turned on him that way.

Nowadays, he thought it much better to just break them first, the blackmail was a mere afterthought.  
The "incident" was proof of that, along with the "escape" one year ago.  
No more Mister Nice Guy.

He had been at his prime all those years ago. Controlled everything, everywhere.  
He would again. All his former years gave him patience. Which he made use of.

If you waited long enough, worked hard enough, everything would _come_ to you eventually.  
He came close a year ago. He was even closer now.  
It slipped though his fingers then, but that would not happen twice.

Knock, knock, knock-knock.

The boy didn't even flinch, as loud knocks suddenly resounded throughout the quiet.  
He just stared at the door.

"Come in." The childish voice commanded, with a stern kind of authority.

A large man entered and bowed deeply.

"Well?"

The man before him was a big, burly sort of a man, of about twenty years. A young man. His thick-set muscles were apparent even under his sweeping black clothing. His face cowed by his long black wavy locks. You couldn't see his face, but when he looked up, his vibrant midnight blue eyes shot though the darkness like a weapon.  
Pure evil resided in him, though what in what shape, you couldn't be sure.

"We have obtained the 'package' sir," He says in a dry, husky voice. "They were caught completely unawares, plan worked perfectly. It was very . . . _easy_. " He ends slowly, the man's lips gradually raising, exposing a menacing and sharp grin.

The boy sat up in his seat at this, looking questionably at the man.  
The man nodded again.

"Excellent," The boy's expression changed, he looked happier than a kid at Christmas. "What of the other one?"

"I took care of her personally. No one will _ever_ find the body, rest assured."

"Very good. Very good indeed. Is the. . "package", with you now?"

"Yes. She just woke up. She's in quite a state of shock, a bit hysterical, but nothing we can't manage. I doubt she knows where she is yet."

"Well then, do bring her in." He leaned back in his chair again, hands twiddling on his lap. "Things are going to get very _interesting_. Now, time to give her a proper welcome back, don't you think? Teach her what happens when you don't follow the rules and _try_ to run away."

"Yes," The man added, head down. He chuckled quietly to himself. "With pleasure." His distinct grin widened considerably, as he slipt silently into the hall.

'Screw interesting, this was going to be. . . fun.' He tought gleefully, his razor-like eyes twitching with excitement.


End file.
